Little Prince
by JackieFrost1234
Summary: Little Prince of ice and snow, no one could have known... That something dark in the shadows creeps... Waiting to have the Prince they seek... RATED T JUST TO BE SAFE AND WARNINGS OF RAPE IN LATER CHAPTERS...
1. Chapter 1

Birth Of A Winter Prince

**Enjoy and review I guess?**

**Disclaimer~**

**Queen Mariah: Blue eyes, long white hair, blue enchated dress, and is very strict with her husband. **

**AGE- 720**

**King Jasper: Deep ocean blue eyes, hair shot forward in jags (Color: silver), very young probably 23 in mortal wise. Always active and despite his age, he is all young.**

**AGE: 823**

* * *

_Little Prince of winter,_

_Little Prince of snow,_

_a miracle brought to the Kingdome of ice,_

_nothing could ever seem so nice._

_BY:Me_

* * *

It was a big day for the Winter Kingdom and everyone was rejoicing. Wonder why? Because Queen Mariah was giving birth, and the arrival of the new royal member would come within a matter of seconds.

Beading in sweat, Mariah gazed at her husband and king, Jasper. "What do you think?"

"Of what?"

"Is it going to be a girl or a boy?," Mariah asked. Jasper ran a gentle hand on her head and chuckled. "The outcomes do not matter, my love." _Though, I would love a son. Girl's are too hard to tame._ "All that matters is that I have you and our child." He then kissed her forehead.

* * *

Push... Breath... Push... Breath... Push..

After moments of pain, screams, and just pure fright, Mariah finally fel back onto her pillow. Johnothan rubbed her hair tenderly, whispering _"You did good" _through all her hard breathing._  
_

Then... A breathtaking whine of an infant reached everyone's ears.

"It's a boy, my queen! It's a beautiful baby boy!," the maid announced. "Halliujah!," Jasper cried, earning a slap on his shoulder by Mariah. "May I see my baby?," she asked breathlessly.

The maid placed the infant in the queen's arms and once she did, the boy made a coo as he looked up at his parents with dazzaling blue eyes. A small patch of white hair was on the top of his sensative head.

"Oh... He's got your eyes," Mariah crooned with a choked sob.

"Yeah... And he's got your hair," Jasper joked. Mariah pursed her lips and nudged his shoulder. "Here," she said, giving Jasper the bundel in blankets.

Jasper craddled the baby boy comfortably in his arms and bounced his arms gently. "Hey, there kiddo," he said. The baby only stared up at the man in curiosity.

Jasper chuckled at the amazing feeling, making Mariah smile. "What do you want to name him?," she asked.

"Jack," Jasper immediately said.

"Jack Frost... The Winter Prince."

Little did the family know that something or _someone _was watching them in the shadows.

_"Aw. How sweet, Jasper. You and your lovely wife finally decided to have a child. Soon, everything you love will be gone and the little light you hold in your arms will be soon... Apart of darkness..."_

* * *

**I know it is short but it's just the prolouge! Next chapter will be soon just please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Nightmare King

**Hey! Um, here is the next of this fic so kick back and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer~**

* * *

_Little Prince raised to three,_

_his eyes met a dark being,_

_one whose voice echoed through the air,_

_Pitch Black... The King of Nightmares..._

_By: Me_

* * *

Young Prince Jack laid in his crib, staring up at a snowflake being formed by his father's hand. The young baby had grown a bit and was a year old. His mop of hair, white as snow, and eyes big and blue as the sunlit ocean.

"See? Look at the snowflake," Jasper crooned.

As an earning, Jack giggled and clapped his small hands, kicking in glee. Jasper laughed and lifted the infant up. "Aren't you going to be the trouble maker?," the Winter King said, tossing Jack up and carching him. Jack squealed, and laughed in joy, making Mariah, who was reading a book, laugh as well.

"Well... For mommy," Jasper teased, nuzzeling his nose with the baby boy.

"Jasper!," Mariah scolded.

"Aw, I was just kidding my love."

Mariah shook her head with a grin and walked to a drawer, pulling out a silver band and walking over to her husband and child.

Happily, she placed the band on top of Jack's head. "Mmm. Jack Frost... Our little prince," she crooned. Jack giggled, making the crown drag off a bit, but still kept a smile.

* * *

"Why do I haf to do thif?," three year old Jack, pouted as Jasper placed his band on his mop of hair.

"Because, it is part of being prince," Jasper said gently.

Jack frowned and folded his arms. "Well I don't wanna be pwince!" Jasper chuckled at his son's complains. "Look on the bright side. When you are much older, you get to wear daddy's crown." Jack still didn't look satisfied. "It's owny a stufid circle," he muttered.

Jasper frowned, but held a small temper. "No. This _circle _is what makes daddy a good man and if I did not wear it, this kingdom will be somewhere where the earth's core is at," he said, showing Jack the crown.

Jack looked at the object, then at his father, and shrugged.

"It's stiw a circle."

Jasper blew it and wavered his hands in the air. "_I know it's a circle! _Do you not see I know a circle when I see a circle?!," he asked, shaking the crown in Jack's face. Jack giggled at his father.

"You silly daddy. But if dif circle mean awot. Den I'w go," he said, running out the room. Jasper smiled sweetly and followed, thinking of how he was a better talker than his wife.

* * *

After the big discussion with the Winter Court, Jasper carried a sleeping Jack to his room, and laid his son down on the small bed. Mariah came in and smiled gently at the sleeping boy.

"Aw. He must be exhausted," she cooed.

"Yeah. If that man came talking to me about the village logics at such a young age, I would have passed out too," Jasper chuckled. Martha nudged her husband's shoulder before leading him out the room.

Moments after they left, a figure stepped out the shadows. His skin was a dead, ashy grey, his eyes were a cold catlike yellow, and his clothes and hair were black as night.

The moon that peered through the window, brightened by the man's presence. This was Pitch Black... The King of Nightmares.

_"_Oh, look at the little prince," his velvet voice spoke, as he gazed down at Jack.

"A poor shame that there is no gold sand to corrupt... Oh, wait. There is." Pitch pulled out a bag of golden sand and sprinkled it over Jack's head.

Instantly, the sand shifted into dolphins and snowflakes, but in the center of it, stood Jack playing with Jasper.

"Such a role model you are, Jasper," Pitch hissed before tapping the dream. To his touch, the sand started turning black and Jack's closed eyes began to scrunch, along with whimpers coming from the boy.

The Nightmare King's eyes gleamed with a sudden hungry feeling. The fear from the boy was outstanding as the preciouse dream...Turned into a _nightmare._

* * *

Wide awake, Jasper laid on the bed with Mariah, talking.

"How did parents like us get a child like Jack? Are we good parents?," Mariah asked. Jasper smiled. "Of coarse we are. As long as Jack is safe, how greater can we get?," he asked.

That was wgen a high-pitched wail was heard.

Immediately, Jasper jumped out of bed along with Mariah, and darted down the hallways to Jack's room. The guards stood and tried opening the door.

"What is going on here?! What is wrong with our child?," Mariah demanded. "We do not know," one of the guards said in worry, through the shrieks.

Jasper tried forcing the door open, but it was like a boulder was blocking him, so he tried harder; this time, the door was beginning to break. "My King, the door-"

"The hell with the door!," Jasper growled. One last budge was all it took for the door to bust open. The first thing Jasper saw was Jack, thrashing and screaming tears in the bed.

Like any father would do, Jasper rushed to Jack along with Mariah who shoved past the guards. "Jack! Jack, wake up!," Jasper said, shaking the toddler by the shoulders. After a few more shakes, Jack's eyes snapped open with a gasp and immediately, he clutched onto Jasper and Mariah with whines.

"There, there. It's okay, it was just a..." Mariah froze during her sentence, to collect what she was about to say.

"_Isn't this lovely?," _ a velvet voice purred from somwhere in the room. The guards took a step in, only to have black tendrils come and grasp onto their necks. Jasper clenched his teeth at the familiar voice and pulled Mariah and Jack behind him.

"Don't wet him tawke me, daddy," Jack whimpered.

Jasper turned to his child and held onto his smaller hands. "It will be okay, Jack. Daddy will protect you and mommy. Now close your eyes, cover your ears, and count until I tell you to stop." Jack nodded and began to do so.

"I am impressed, Jasper. I thought the child wpuld never last his first year in your care," Pitch insulted. "By the way, his fear is rather enjoyable."

"You stay the hell away from me kid, Black," Jasper spat.

"Can't promise you that. The boy's fear is too irresistable," Pitch crooned. "What do you want with him, Pitch?," Mariah asked. "Nothing for now, my dear. But when the time comes, I _will _have that child an you and your kingdom will fall... So for now, good bye..."

With that, the room went dead silent and Mariah started to cry. Jasper felt rage within him and turned to Jack who was still counting, and uncovered the boy's ears. "You can stop, son," he said gently.

Jack opened his eyes, revealing baby blues of terror.

No words were shared, instead Jasper wrapped his arms around his family. Jack snuggled his head into his father's shoulder, feeling safe as ever.

"What will we do?," Mariah asked.

Jasper was silent for a moment before saying... "We signal the Guardians."

* * *

**Review! It helps me continue!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Guardians

**Honestly, you guys are AWESOME! Thanks for supporting!**

**Disclaimer**

* * *

_Little Prince not strong just yet,_

_had four worriors of light to have him guarded,_

_they fought the darkness of Pitch's fearling men,_

_North, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny... The Guardians.._

_By: Me_

* * *

"And you do thif... No! You do it wong!... No you don't do thaf, daddy!"

Jasper sat on the carpeted stair case, having Jack who was all normal and joyous, teach him some hand illusion tricks. Mariah on the other hand, paced the floor, waiting for their guests to arrive. "Hey hon, you would really expect this to be silly... But once you try... It's... It's really difficult," Jasper said as he tried achieving what the toddler was trying to teach him.

"Jasper, are the Guardians coming?," Mariah asked impatiently.

"Do not worry, love. Nicholas is very generous and he is very politely accurate. Best gentelman I know."

**_BANG!_**

_"Did I hear boogieman mess vith Winter King's son!?," _a loud Russian voice boomed from the doors that had swung open. Immediately, Jack jumped up and his blue eyes lit in excitment. At the door, a bulky man with a large red coat, a white beard, and jolly in size.

"Now. Vhat does Pitch vant vith my nephew?," the man, or "North" demanded.

Before anyone answered, he gazed down to see Jack; the tyke's eyes were bright and his smile that held small teeth was wide.

"Uncle Norf!," Jack gasped. North laughed joyfully and lifted the child's frail body with his large hands, throwing him up and catching him. "Hello, malchik! You've grown!," North chuckled.

"Uncle! You pwomised me a pwesent!," Jack reminded. North nodded. "Dat you are vright," he agreed, pulling a snowflake necklace from his pocket, and hooking it to Jack's neck. The winter prince made an cooe sound, examining the item.

"No'th! Ah told ya ta hol' yup, ya grumby!," an Australian voice groaned. Jack quickly hid behind North, watching as three other spirits came through.

A feathered lady, a small golden man, and a tall furry creature. North only smiled and pushed Jack gently in front of him. "Jack, zis eez my comrads, Bunny..." North pointed to the furry creature. "Sandy..." Pointed to the golden man. "And Tooth..." He pointed to the bird lady.

"This is your son, Mariah?! Oh, he's _adorable!," _Tooth squealed, zipping towards Jack. "Pretty," Jack gasped. "Look at those sparkles of teeth!," gasped Tooth as she opened Jack's mouth.

"Toothina, do not inspect my child," Mariah chuckled. Jack giggled and then walked up to Sandy. "Mommy don't wike dusty," the child scolded, rubbing his small fingers on the yellow figure's sandy arm. Sandy could not help but silently laugh at Jack's scolding.

Then, there was Bunny. "I nevew thouf a kangawoo could lay eggs?," Jack said in cunfusion. Bunny raised an eyebrow at the statement. "Kangaroo? Nah ankle bita, ahm a bunny," he chuckled. Jack shook his head with a giggle, pointing his finger.

"No! You're a kangaroo! Daddy tof me."

Everyone except Jack, glared at Jasper, who laughed innocently. "I ha-ave no idea what he's talking about. Jack, how about you go practice your powers." Jack nodded. "Otay, daddy!," ghe chirped before skipping away.

Now that they were alone, Tooth asked, "So why is Pitch back?" Jasper pinched his mnose bridge, groaning at the question. "We do not know. All we know is that Jack is in danger and we need somewhere safe for him to be safe until we get all this situated," he replied, "and North's place was all I could think of." Mariah began sobbing in her hands by the thought of being apart from her child.

"We can't lose him," she croaked.

"Just for a while, Mariah... Guard my son with everything, Nicholas."

North nodded firmly. "I vill vith my life."

* * *

"I donf wanna go, daddy!," Jack whined, clutching his small fists onto his father's robes. Jasper held back the tears and lowered down to meet Jack's gaze.

"It won't be too long, my son."

"You pwomise?"

"... I promise. Just be a strong, good boy for uncle North, kay?"

Jack nodded and grabbed onto North's large hand, following him out the doors. "Can I dwive dif time?," he asked. North could not help but burts into laughter. Tooth placed a soft hand on Jasper's shouldee. "We'll keep him safe, Jasper," she promised. Jasper sighed.

"I sure do hope so. Pitch is so dead for this."

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Day In Hell

**SOOORRRRYYY! Life is handing me down, but I am counting it as joy! Here is this chappie so Support with love!**

**Disclaimer~**

* * *

_Little prince safe and sound,_

_from the nightmares that lurk around,_

_he is a handful the Guardians discovered,_

_but there is more to uncover..._

_By: Me_

* * *

The Guardians walked through the Santoff Claussen doors with a laughing Jack. "Kangawoo scream like mommy!," the tyke squealed. North snickered as he pointed at the dreadful pooka, that had gotten sleigh sick.

"We're takin' mah tunnles next time," Bunny moaned.

"Okay, nephew," North began, "stay put, ve don't vant..."

Just as the Cossack turned around, he saw the small figure of Jack, darting away, and knew exactly what the toddler wanted.

_"Toys!,"_ Jack squealed with hands in the air. "Oh no," North whispered. "What's the matter, North?," Tooth asked. North turned to her with worried eyes. "Yetis just installed knew voodchipper, large oven eez on, sharp objects, and vorst..."

They turned to see a elf doing a happy dance in the middle of the room for no apperent reason. "Elves..." The other three Guardians placed together what North was trying to say, and gasped. As they understood, elves, sharp objects... burning ovens... and woodchippers did not mix with a wild, joyfull child like Jack Frost. North couldn't even handle _Jasper! _

"Search every small place!," North ordered, rushing away to look for his nephew. The others got to work as well.

* * *

Jack wandered around the workshop, looking for at least a toy, but found nothing useful. Until... Right on a shelf, he found just what he needed, and just what he wanted.

A stuff, white bunny.

Instantly, his child eagerness instincts jumped into motion. Never minding the jar of scissors or the sharp tools, the young winter prince stood on his tiptoes and reached a small hand onto the shelf. His fingertips brushed against the soft fabric of the bunny, just not quite there, so he reached more.

Instead, he accidentaly swept off a hammar... That fell _cenemeters _from him. Suddenly, the doors of the room swung open, revealing _Phil, _North's head yeti. Once Phil saw Jack's hand and body near the deadly objects, his eyes went wide as a yeti in headlights.

"_Oh! Gwarbalablag!,"_ he cried, rushing forward.

Jack swished his head toward the yeti and instantly shot up in fear. So big, so hairy, and looking so feirce, Phil looked like a monster to Jack, and the tyke did one thing a child does if they see a monster.

_Shriek._

_"DAAADDDYYYYYYY!"_

Since Jasper had been a hero and protector to Jack, he came to mind first. Instantly, frost shot over everything and the wind flung open the windows, scaring the wits out of Phil. Jack began crying out loud in fear; his wails were pure loud. Phil covered his hidden ears, bareing the most terrible noise had ever heard, and would anything to stop it. His eyes noticed the stuff bunny on the shelf and connected the dots.

Quickly, he gave it to Jack, who instantly stopped crying, and looked at it with a sniffle.

"Gwarablaga?," Phil said, giving the object a shake.

Jack's face turned to joy and with a laugh, he hugged it close to his chest, and snuggled his cheek to the cotton. "Hoppy!," he named it. Phil watched in amusement as Jack made hopping motions with the bunny, saying "Hop, hop, hop!"

Again, the doors swung open, and North walked in. The leader was relieved to see his nephew in one peice, and lifted Jack in his massive hands. "Oh! Don't vrun off like zat, Jack! Vhat vould Mariah say?," North scolded. _Or do._

"Norf! Big hairy puppy gafe me Hoppy!," Jack said, shaking his new stuff friend in North's face. North gazed amusingly at Phil and said, "Aw! Very cute, Phil." Phil shot an offended glare at North.

"Gwarbalabargal!"

"Hey! No language shall be used vith me, sweetness," North teased.

"Phil?," Jack questioned, catching the yeti's name. "Phil!"

"_No'th? Did ya find 'im yet?,"_ Bunny's voice hollered from outside. "Yes Bunny," North replied. Tooth was the first to zip through the door, and snatched Jack from North's hands. "Thank goodness, you're alright! Oh... North is a no good, dirty old geezer," she crooned.

"Hey!," North cried, offended by her words.

"Well it's true!"

Sand went to Jack and patted the boy on the head, earning a giggle from the child. Jack then spotted Bunny and jumped from Tooth's hands, and ran to the Pooka. "Look!," he said, holding up Hoppy. Bunny couldn't help but smile in amusement. "Adorable, mate."

That night, he regreted saying that, because little did the Guardians knew, Jack wasn't just a child... But a living _Hell._

* * *

"No! I donf wanna!"

"Jack, you get in this shower right this instant!," Tooth demanded.

"No!"

Only three hours that the Guardians have had Jack, and already North was covering his ears, Bunny was repeatedly banging his head on the table, and Sandy was silently crying in the corner. Tooth, on the other hand, was trying to catch Jack to take him a bath, but Jack refused to get cleaned.

Clearly he liked the feeling of being covered in glue and glitter from 5 minutes of arts and crafts, and painted in green from paint fight with the elves. "Ow in the 'ell does Jasper and Mariah put up with this?!," Bunny complained.

"How about ve ask zem?"

Quickly, North lifted a white orb from his pocket and shook. Moments later, Jasper's face appeared.

_"Yes?"_

"Jasper, ven Jack eez running up and down valls... Vhat do ve do?"

_"Dammnit, North. Three hours and you are already having problems with a three year old?!"_

"_Your _three year old."

_"... Good point. Get me Jack."_

North held the orb to Nack, who's eyes brightened at the sight of his father's face. "Daddy!" Jasper's eyes widened by the replection of the messy Jack and had to take immediet action.

_"Jackson. Get in the bath." _

Jack folded his arms and pursed his lips. "No!," he protested. Jasper sighed and did one thing he knew best. One brutal thing that would frighten a strong man to death.

_"Mariah!~"_

Jack gasped and ran into the bathroom, holding Hoppy to his chest. "Thank you, Jasper," North said.

_"Take care of my kid, North."_

The orb then dimmed and North stuffed it back in his pocket. "'E calls 'is wife ta scare the little wanka?," Bunny questioned. North snorted a chuckle. "Yeah. Eff he did zat to me, I vould be scared too."

Sandy nodded in agreement.

* * *

All tuckered out, Jack laid asleep on a small bed in a guest room North held for him. "He sure is a handful, North. How long will this go?," Tooth asked in a small voice.

"As long as eet has to. I vill keep Jack safe, even eef eet kills me," North said firmly, "I owe Jasper my life for vhat he has done to keep my home in place. I vill not fail him."

"But what if Pitch-"

"I von't let zat demon get him."

Tooth smiled softly, then flew out the room, leaving North with Jack. "I vill fight for you, Jack. Eet eez vhat makes me Guardian... Your Guardian."

* * *

**Cute? Funny? Adorable? I MUST KNOW! Okay, that is a wrap for now, so have a nice life and SUPPORT! God bless! 3...**


End file.
